marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes
| Last Aired = | Season1_1 = Trial By Fire | Season1_2 = Doomed | Season1_3 = Doomsday | Season1_4 = Hard Knocks | Season1_5 = My Neighbor Was A Skrull | Season1_6 = World's Tiniest Heroes | Season1_7 = Zoned Out | Season1_8 = Imperius Rex | Season1_9 = Puppet Master | Season1_10 = Impossible | Season1_11 = Bait and Switch | Season1_12 = Annihilation | Season1_13 = De-mole-ition | Season1_14 = Revenge of the Skrulls | Season1_15 = Mole-hattan | Season1_16 = Strings | Season1_17 = Doomsday Plus One | Season1_18 = The Cure | Season1_19 = Frightful | Season1_20 = Out of Time | Season1_21 = Atlantis Attacks | Season1_22 = Shell Games | Season1_23 = Johnny Storm & the Potion of Fire | Season1_24 = Contest of Champions | Season1_25 = Dooms Word Is Law | Season1_26 = Scavenger Hunt | HistoryText = Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes is an animated television series based on Marvel Comics' The Fantastic Four comic book series and the first live-action movie. It airs on Cartoon Network. The series, which is the fourth to feature the Fantastic Four, combines 2D two-dimensional art and 3D computer graphics three-dimensional computer animation produced by the France-based animation company MoonScoop Group. The show premiered as part of Toonami on September 2, 2006, and ran through October, only airing 7 of the season's 26 episodes. It returned to the network starting June 9, 2007, shortly before the release of the film Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer. It is Distributed in the USA by ´20th Century Fox and outside the USA by Warner Bros. Television Distribution. The complete first season was released as a 4-DVD boxset on June 10th 2008, containing all 26 original episodes. Cast * Reed Richards / Mr. Fantastic - Hiro Kanagawa * Johnny Storm / The Human Torch - Christopher Jacot * Susan Storm / Invisible Woman - Lara Gilchrist * Ben Grimm / The Thing - Brian Dobson * H.E.R.B.I.E. - Samuel Vincent * Doctor Doom - Paul Dobson * Alicia Masters - Sunita Prasat Guest Stars * Michael Adamthwaite - Namor * Stephanie Brillon - Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk * Don Brown - Henry Peter Gyrich * Trevor Devall - Diablo * Michael Dobson - Ronan the Accuser, Mr. Bonner-Davis * Paul Dobson - Mole Man, Doombot * Brian Drummond - Agent Pratt * Laura Drummond - Courtney Bonner-Davis * Andrew Kavadas - Dr. Bruce Banner * Mark Gibbon - The Hulk * Jonathan Holmes - The Wizard * David Kaye - Iron Man * Terry Klassen - Impossible Man * Scott McNeil - Annihilus * Colin Murdock - Willie Lumpkin * Peter New - Rupert the Geek * John Novak - Supreme Intelligence * Mark Oliver - Cmdr. Kl'rt / Super-Skrull * John Payne - Henry Pym/Ant Man * Alvin Sanders - Puppet Master * Venus Terzo - Lucia von Bardas * Samuel Vincent - Spider-Man/Peter Parker Superheroes Guest Appearances * Dr. Bruce Bannner / Hulk (Hard Knocks, The Cure {On the Mole Man's TV} ) * Ant-Man (World's Tiniest Heroes) * Namor (Imperious Rex, Atlantis Attacks) * Flatman (The Cure) * Frog-Man (The Cure) * Texas Twister (The Cure) * Captain Ultra (The Cure) * Squirrel Girl (The Cure) * She-Hulk (The Cure) * Iron Man (Shell Games) * Spider-Man (Frightful) Villains Guest Appearances * Mole Man (De-Mole-Ition, Molehatten, The Cure) * Puppet Master (Puppet Master, Strings) * Ronan the Accuser (Trial by Fire, My Neighbor was a Skrull, Revenge of the Skrulls, Contest of Champions) * Annihilus (Annihilation, Contest of Champions) * Super-Skrull (Revenge of the Skrulls, Contest of Champions) * Lucia von Bardas (Bait and Switch, Doomsday Plus One) * Attuma (Atlantis Attacks) * Diablo (Johnny Storm And The Potion Of Fire) * Grandmaster (Contest of Champions) * Terminus (Scavenger Hunt) *Frightful Four ** Dr. Bentley Whitman / The Wizard (Frightful) ** Ulysses Klaw / Klaw (Frightful) ** Peter Petruski / Trapster (Frightful) ** Dragon Man (Frightful) See Also *Marvel names Cartoon Network Exclusive U.S. Broadcast home for all-new Fantastic Four Animated Series *Cast announcement *Plots of the first episodes *September 2006 conference call with Executive Producer Craig Kyle and Head Fantastic Four writer/Story Editor Chris Yost. *Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes at Marvel.com *Fantastic Four at YTV *Episodes }} Category:Television Series Category:Earth-135263